


The agony of cooking

by minhomo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bleeding, Changbin secretly loves Felix's hair, Changbin to the rescue, Felix can't pick up a knife, Fluff, Imagine Felix living on his own, M/M, Onions make Felix cry, Overexaggerating, gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhomo/pseuds/minhomo
Summary: Felix just can't cook.





	The agony of cooking

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first AO3 fanfiction and changlix is my life yes!! also HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA CHANGKANTA he made this fanfic bearable

“Ah, crap,” A brief comment in English filled the lonely atmosphere of a shared dorm. Felix fiddled around with the knife in his shaky hand, almost dropping it, before nervously tightening his fingers around the wooden handle. Hot tears continued to sting at the corners of his eyes as he barely made out the onion in front of him, cutting it into little pieces that he was sure weren’t accurate. Had it not been for his parents’ constant nostalgia and the sudden urge to return to the country they had spent the majority of their lives in, Felix would have been living an idle life in Australia, laughing his worries away with the only friend he’s ever had as a child - Chan. It wasn’t until his dreadful first year at university that he learned life wouldn’t always unfold how he wants it to; at this point, the realization that it had much more cons than pros hit him harder than anything else before.

For example, cooking was ultimately one of the many cons of Felix’s life that he suddenly had to deal with.

His mother had always made the best meals and Felix never bothered holding himself back from eating everything served on his plate despite the judging stares his father had shot his way almost every dinner. Cooking seemed so simple and easy back then, especially when it wasn’t him who was doing it. Now that he’s a grown man and had an actual lunch to prepare, as well as a (probably) starving roommate who would return from his morning classes every second, Felix was put under such pressure he couldn’t even find the right way to cope with it other than occasional swearing in his native language.

He pursed his lips and furrowed his thin eyebrows in concentration, large eyes fixating themselves on the vegetable in his small hands. He made a mental note to learn how to cut onions in the future before he pushed it off to the side, heaving a defeated sigh as he did so. Felix felt nothing but frustration well up in his mind – he concludes that many would be disappointed in a functioning adult that couldn’t even cut a simple vegetable. Felix, still holding the knife as though he didn’t know he could hurt himself that way, kept his slouched stance in front of the counter. He stared at onions and carrots that were cut in a half-assed way, leaving Felix visibly concerned about his future without Changbin where the older wouldn’t be there to cook for him whenever he had the chance. The shorter boy would always give it his best to prepare flawless meals for Felix whenever he could, boldly claiming he’d picked out all the healthy ingredients to help Felix sleep better later that night. Felix felt anything but useful at the moment – Changbin must have been exhausted and he had nothing ready to serve him and his hungry stomach.

The blond eventually gave in and went to return the knife to its place, considering ordering fast-food and settling it with a ‘’Sorry hyung, I don’t know how to cook’’ when Changbin comes back and spots the unhealthy food in the kitchen. He stood on tiptoes (he had no idea how Changbin reached all those places, what the fact the boy is much shorter than him) and struggled to open the cabinet where they kept knives, mumbling incoherent swears each time he’d fail. “Who even put these things so high?” Felix grumbled to himself, losing himself in his attempts to open the cabinet that he didn’t even notice the sharp blade of the knife missing his free hand by a few inches each time he would try to reach higher. His eyes began to burn with agitation as he moaned in disappointment, voice an exhausted mix of breathy and whispery, before he eventually decides to just drop the knife in one of the drawers. Felix dug his teeth in his bottom lip as he maneuvered his body around, but in the process of doing so, he drew the knife over his left hand and instantly threw his head back, slamming it against the wall behind. With two sudden pains nagging at him, Felix dropped the knife and, as it clattered on the floor, held onto his wound from pain which sprung out and coursed through his veins. More and more blood dripped, staining the once clean floor and the material of Felix’s grey hoodie. The only sensation he could focus on was the stinging feeling that instead of subsiding grew stronger. Felix had never hurt himself like this before, not even when he’d scrap his knees, legs or arms after failing from his bike for the fifteenth time that month. As he whined and yelled (perhaps he was being way too overdramatic), his brain managed to drown out the sound of the door opening and shutting quietly. The cut on his hand was dark against his soft, pale skin, and the blood that trickled down his wrist was nowhere as concerning to Felix as the fact he didn’t get to prepare food for his Hyung.

Felix was surprised by a sudden gasp that sounded over his desperate whines, and the moment his red eyes shot up, he was met with a shocked figure in the hallway. His dark eyes wide, hair disheveled (as if he was running on his way here) and his bag slung lazily over his shoulders, Changbin looked anything but mentally capable of handling this. Still, Felix noticed, Changbin was visibly taken aback (he’s never seen him like this). His usual stoic face was filled with fear and something that Felix couldn’t quite make out in his state of panicking over the still bleeding cut on his hand. As the latter dropped his bag without a word and made his way to one of the drawers on his side, he began to hastily rummage through the many contents inside. Felix repeatedly shook his head in the process as he clutched his hand. “I- I’m okay, Hyung!” He reassured, his muscles stiffening when Changbin decided to ignore him. He attempted to push himself away from the counter and shuffle over, show him that he’s indeed fine, but the stabbing pain in his hand made it anything but easy. Felix’s teary and blurry eyes followed a wordless Changbin pull out a string of pink (were they pink?) band aids, and before he even knew it, the rapper in was in front of him. Despite his aghast state, Changbin slowly took ahold of Felix’s wounded hand and moved it up, ignoring the reassuring words that kept leaving the younger’s mouth. “How did you even cut yourself?” Changbin whisper-yelled after not saying anything for a solid minute, ripping off three band-aids (they really are pink!) and placing each one of them over the cut. While it was small, much smaller than Felix had originally thought, it hurt more than anything he’s ever experienced. “I- I was trying to cook something for you,” Felix began, quickly running out of breath as he blinked his tears away, feeling the salty liquid seep into his cheeks, “But I don’t know how to cut vegetables so I tried to put the knife away because I wanted to order fast food and I guess,” Felix flinched in the slightest when Changbin’s warm hand let go of his own, his expression twisting into a nervous smile, “I accidentally cut myself.”

Changbin quirked an eyebrow and, once he looked behind Felix, noticed the mess he had left behind after his attempt to cut onions and carrots. Felix felt the tips of his ears grow hotter the moment Changbin gave off a breathy giggle, embarrassment weighing on his chest like he was stabbed right through it. The pain had long subsided by now, but Felix couldn’t shrug off the intense feeling of chagrin eating him away. “S- Sorry,” Felix mumbled after a few awkward moments of silence before feeling a soft hand find its way to his left shoulder and rest there. “Hey, it’s okay. I can cook for the both of us tonight,” Changbin reassured, calm as ever, while moving his hand up so that it slowly grazed Felix’s pale, thin neck, then the side of his head before it finally entangled itself in his soft hair. Felix’s lips immediately curled upwards in a toothy grin, the red hue from his ears quickly spreading to his freckled face, smearing itself all over the constellations on his cheeks and nose. Felix let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding this whole time when Changbin’s thin fingers continued to ruffle his dyed fibers, his head nuzzling into the latter’s hand as if on instinct. The feeling was gone way too fast and Felix almost whined audibly at the loss of warmth and Changbin’s hand on his head. Immediately moving his bandaged palm after Changbin, as if to pull him back towards him, Felix dug his teeth in his bottom lip. He watched Changbin take a step back. “By the way,” The dark-haired boy broke the comfortable moment of silence in which Felix was desperately trying to find ways to get him to play with his hair again, “Do you like the band-aids?” Felix stopped almost immediately and shifted his hand up, curling his eyes in a squint at the design of the pink band-aids. It wasn’t just plain pink as he had thought; there were countless of princesses dressed in vibrant clothes, scattered around with no particular order and every single one of them blowing a kiss or holding up flowers. Felix studied them in silence for a moment before embarrassment found its way back to him once again, rendering him unable to form coherent words for a moment. “Really?” was all Felix managed to mutter out without sounding like he was about to burst laughing at the other. Changbin couldn’t help the grin that had found its way to his face, his soft cheeks pulling backwards and taking the shape of his blinding grin, exposing the two dimples Felix absolutely adored, “Yeah! I’ve had them ever since I was a child and scraped my knee for the first time. I carry them everywhere with me,” Felix listened intently, ears picking up every single syllable that fell out of the older’s mouth, “They kind of fit you, though.” Another giggle. “You’re my princess after all.”

Felix’s mouth was agape by this point, his face the darkest shade of red at that simple comment as his healthy hand came up to hit Changbin lightly on his shoulder, “That makes you my prince?” It was Changbin’s turn to grow all red in face, but he played it cool with a simple ‘’Yeah.’’ that sent goosebumps down Felix’s spine. Yet, he didn’t even register Changbin holding his bandaged hand up and moving it to his mouth. His soft lips, the ones Felix yearned for so much, pressed a soft smooch to the pink band-aids, before the peck found its way to a long line of kisses down Felix’s hand and then arm, Changbin only stopping when he reaches his elbow. The blond swallowed the thick lump in his throat and relaxed against the counter behind him, thanking his inability to cook. After all, if he was a skilled cook, this would never have happened.

They do say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and Felix was certain Changbin had already paved his, not to just Felix’s heart, but his whole mind and body.


End file.
